Something like that bbq stain
by Ms.Jen Cullen
Summary: an other musical cue: its about edward  who meet a girl  bella  down at the county fair and falls in love with whim, but she's only here for the holiday weekend, but five years later they meet again. both fall in lvoe with each other.


Theme: Musical Cues  
Story Title: Something Like That (BBQ stain)  
Rating: T  
Beta: Free Writers  
Word Count: 3475  
Author: Miss Jen Cullen

E:pov  
It was labor day I was 17, I went down to the county fair I was with my brother Jasper and my friend Emmett we were standing in line for a ride, that's when I saw her with her friend, I never had seen before, her she's probably staying with her friend for the holiday weekend before she went back to school,but she didn't pay any attention to me but I wanted to go over to her she turn away from me. Her friend Rose I think it was she dragged her to meet her boyfriend which was my friend Emmett. She wore a mini skirt with red lipstick. She was somewhat shy.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend, Emmett!" she said. "Emmett, this is Isabella Marie Swan!" she went on.

"What about me?" I asked.

She was laughed at me, I wanted to ask why but she pointed at my white tee shirt there was a barbecue stain on my brand new tee shirt . I was embarrassed about this. I took off my shirt and turn it inside out so it won't me embarrass .

"so sorry Edward, this is Isabella Swan!" she finally introduced us.

I extended my hand to shake her hand. She took my hand and shake hands. She was Looked at Rose. I wanted to ask her a question on how long she would be here . But I was afraid that she wouldn't answer that question.

"So your friend of Rose's?' I

"Yeah, I know,I knew her for a while." She answered.

"Cool." I said.

What was I thinking . Just saying cool. Jasper was looking at me like bro what's with that. I just shrug my shoulders . I don't Know, it was like something like that. I am a fool for just saying cool, I know . She smiled at me.

"Yeah she's only here till Wednesday." Rose respond.

"Oh that suck." I replied.

She was looked at me like why would it suck. I didn't want to tell her that I liked her. Emmett was shocked that she couldn't stay , I thought maybe he thinks I would make the first move, but I don't know her that well. So I guess I will have to get to know her Better.

"Well it's only Saturday." I said.

" Maybe we can get to together ." Rose respond.

" Yeah that would be cool." I said.

Bella looked at me like she was surprise that I might like her. She came closer to me, all i was thinking was if I make a move she will not want to see me anymore and I don't want to ruin at .

"So what we want to do tomorrow?" Rose asked.

" How about a group date?" Emmett asked.

"What?" She asked instead of answering my question.

"A Movie date." He answered.

"I hardly know him." She whispered to Rose.

"Bella, it will be okay, We will be with you." she whispered back .

I smiled at her . I didn't know what to expect from her. I know it was going to work out, I hope she won't forget me if it work out with us when she went back to school . I hope she won't think I am pig with a barbecue stain on my tee shirt. I know it would be different tomorrow night, since I will have a clean shirt. I want to take her on a ride on the Ferris wheel . So I took her by the hand and we stood on in line for the ride. She took me hand and held it. I love her denim mini skirt that she wore, but why would she wear that to the fair. But it was okay with me. As we walked to get on she winked at at Rose and Emmett. I got in after her and took her hand. As we were going on the top of the ride the sun was setting it looked beautiful as she did. The next thing I knew she was scooting over close to me. I did the Ole faithful thing. Pretend to straight to wrap my arms around her. I was playing with her hair. That's when she made the first move. The Kiss. Yes, the first kiss. I leaned close to her so I could kiss her again. I seen her blushed .

As the ride went around I seen Emmett and Rose doing a thumbs up. She was smiling at them. I was wondering if this really was going to work out with us. I hope it does. She is so beautiful. But as soon as the ride came to a stop, I helped her out and took her hand in my hand. So now we were held hand. I can't think about Jasper Alice and him broke up 2 weeks ago. But I was happy now. But for how long will I be happy that's it . I don't know maybe till she went back. I got to stop thinking about the future. Just think about today, it's almost over. She dragged me over to the photo booth . She put in two dollars and she sat on my lap. I think she will miss me . That's why she is doing this, even though we just met. I started to have feeling for her. But I wish she could stay here in Forks.

We walked to Rose and Emmett they both were making out ,in front of everyone. As we got closer they pulled apart. Rose and Bella were like sisters in a way like Emmett and I were like brothers. All five of us walked out of the fair and towards our way back to Rose's house. Which It near the railroad tracks. When we arrived at Rose's house Jasper, Emmett, and Rose walked in while Bella and I sat on the front step making out . Yes I know I hardly know her and she hardly knew me, but it-felt like I knew her for a long time. As we kissed again my heart knew that I really want her and the sad thing is she's leaving in a few days to go back to Phoenix she only comes on holidays or during the weekend when there's no school .We both are seventeen and in our senior yr in high school. We were throwing Rock in the rive by the railroad tracks even though we aren't allow to do that. Once we are done with that we walked in side Rose's Jasper, and Emmett were watching t.v. And Rose were on her phone with her Friend Alice I think that who it was.

Bella and I decided to out back out and watch the sun set. I just wish this weekend won't end but something good always has to came to end. I kiss her hand. I felt her grip gets tighter on my hand. I wanted to tell her that I love her but it was to soon and I might scare her off . Everything I work so hard to have her. All I remember was that she was laughing at me with the barbecue stain on my tee shirt. I just looked at her with love and caring but I don't want to push anything. She handed me the picture of us at the fair. She was shy there but once I got to know her she talked to me a lot about her school and colleges that she was attending to go to. We went on on the front porch and get cozy but a little while later Jasper came out and tell me that we better get going before it was to late. I kissed her on the cheek and told her I'll see her later. I walked back to our house just thinking about her. Jasper is my older brother. I stopped to look in my tracks to take out the picture of us at of my wallet.

"Are you and Bella a Idem now ?" He asked.

" Something like that ." I answered as I place the photo by in my wallet .

" Don't get to wrap up in her since leaving in a few days." he said.

"I know Jasper I hope I will see her again." I respond.

I just wish it would go slower than this because I really want to be with her. It will tear me to pieces if I don't see her after this. But the heart don't forget . When got got back to our house I went to my room and when online to see if Alice was on. But she wasn't on. So I decided to call Rose's house to see is Bella wanted to talk, of course she wanted to talk to I know. Rose put her on the phone. I waited a little while before she picked up.

" Hey Bella, its me,Edward." I said.

"Hello, what's up?" she asked.

" I just wanted to talk since we didn't talk much while we were out." I answered.

" Well I know we didn't." She said.

"Are you sure you want to go to see a movie with them or do you want to just us do thing?" I asked

"Let go with them to make them happy I have Monday we can do something then." she answered.

"Okay, sorry about my tee shirt." I didn't know that there was a Barbecue stain on it. " I said

" No I am sorry that I laughed at it , it was pretty funny." she replied

"I hope we can see each other later on in the future." I responded.

"I am sure we will." She responded.

"Well I guess I should go now ." I said.

"Right, see you tomorrow." She replied.

I hung up the phone and went to lay in my bed just thinking of her. And how she was laughing at my tee shirt. It was kind of embarrassing that I had a stain on there where everyone could see it since my shirt was white. I got up and took it off and throw it on the pile of my dirty clothes then I walked into the shower and got wash. I had an great time getting to know her and I hope this long distance relationship works out for both of us. Once I got out of the shower I got a towel and wrapped it around me then walked to my room and put on my boxers and went down to our den and watch TV. Carlisle and Esme were working over time. I just want to see her all the time.

Around 10:50 I went up my room and laid in my bed. I couldn't fall asleep because I was thinking about her. I was looking at the ceiling and trying to relax. But it was kind of hard. Too when you find someone who you like so much. and Knowing that she's leaving to go back to Phoenix in a few days. It was 11:30 when Jasper came in to bed . He seen that I wasn't sleeping .

"Edward, your thinking about her aren't you?" he asked.

"Something like that ." I answered.

" You got to get some rest if you want to see Bella tomorrow.

"Its easier say then done."

"Bro get some rest." he said.

Around 2:00 in the morning I finally fell asleep . But I was dreamed of how it was today how so much fun I had with her and it will come to an end soon once Wednesday come. Which it would suck. I toss and turn all night long it was a rough night for me. Know that she will be going back to Phoenix in a few days and forget about me .

Saturday morning

I woke up later since I was finally fell asleep around 2 or 3 in the morning I don't remember exactly what time it was. But When I did wake up Jasper was gone maybe he and Alice are talking and making up. So I have a few hours to get ready and do what should be done . Than I went up to the bathroom to freshen up. And find something nice to wear. That isn't stain up , I know i am a slob but not today. Maybe Jasper will come along and drag Alice along. But maybe he won't, who knows right. I find a nice black tee shirt and a pair of cut of jean shorts since we are going to the movies.

Around 1:00 I walked down stairs and grabbed my keys and head toward my car. I seen the gas tank was below half so I figured that I would stop for gas and maybe a can of coke so it would wake me up. It was a long night. Then I drove off to the movies and sure enough there they were standing in line waiting for me. I parked the car and headed towards them and stood in line for our tickets for a movie. I wrapped my arms around her as we stood in-line.

"Edward, you don't look so good?" She asked.

" I'm okay, Just a rough night." I answered.

" What are you thinking about me ?" she asked.

"Something like that." I answered as I kissed her forehead.

"Aw, that's so sweet." She say as she turns three sheets of red.

I felt bad about making her blush but that was the truth.I played with her hair as we were starting to walk closer to pay for our tickets. She was wear a different color min skirt and a purple sleeveless top with her hair in a ponytail. Plus she always was wearing that red lipstick. Once we paid for our tickets we walked in and find our theatre which one it was. I took Bella's hand and held it as we walked into the theatre and we all sat in the back. We were a little bite early. Which it was good. I didn't want to miss it. Once the movie started Bella put her head on my shoulders. I just hope this doesn't come to and end like everything else does. I looked down at her and I seen that she was sleeping . So I rested my head lightly on hers and I fell asleep. I know I didn't watch the movie and I didn't care I wanted to be with her. That's all the matters.

Once the movies was over I felt a tag on my tee shirt. I open my eyes and seen Emmett and Rose stood there looking at us. I tap her blouse to wake her up. She open her eyes and got up . She looked like an angel. I can't believe that we both fell asleep during the movie. I looked at at them both. They both waved at us to move. I kiss her on her forehead and walked her over to Rose's car. I kissed her before she got in the car. She waved at me. I walked away from their car and headed toward mine. I just remember the first kiss it was like sparks fly. I am in love with Isabella Swan. I just smiled at that but she's leaving soon.

I hope she will remember me. Cause I know for sure I will remember her. When I go back to school. I hope it was-okay that I ask her out on Monday. It will be my last time to see her before I go to school. I seen them drove off. I won't forget the time we had. I drove back to my house to see is Jasper was home, but he wasn't so I decided to go over to Rose's house to see Bella,I couldn't resisted not to see her. I parked my car and got out and walked over to her front door. I only had to knock once since Rose came to the door.

Well What I surprise to see you hear Edward!" She said.

I know I couldn't stay away from Issy since she's only here for a few more days." I replied.

"Well come on." She said. as she gestured me to come in.

" Thanks!" I respond.

I walked in and see Issy was on the phone with something . I just hope it wasn't her mom. Cause I really wanted to take her to the shore. When she turn to see me , she had tears in her eyes. I just wonder why she was crying, she nodded her head. Great this isn't good. I sat down next to her in the living room. After she was done or off the phone. She turn to face me. I wiped those tears from her eyes and kissed her.

"That was my mom I got to get back on Monday, Edward, I am so sorry ." She said

" Aw, I know I wanted to spend more time with you, but it's okay." I replied as tears filled my eyes.

"It's something happen to my grand pop and they don't expect him to make it, plus school starts and I need to get some more things for school." she said as she was looking down at the floor.

" Do you think it will be okay if I drive you, I can take a few extra days off ." I asked.

" No my mom really doesn't know you and she would freak out, "she answered.

"Oh I was just wondering ." I said.

" I'm sure I'll see you around ." she replied.

I got up and walked over to the window and stared out . Just thinking about the time that we had at the county fair. I had so much fun with her. I seen that she walk up-behind me. I turn around and kissed her. I wish I could spend time with her tomorrow but I know I couldn't. The heart won't forget the memories. That I had with her .

"Well do you want to do something now ?" I asked.

"Um, I am not sure ." she answered.

"Well okay, I understand." I said.

"Sorry." She replied.

"i thought I would just asked."

"Well It was nice to meet you Bella." I said as I walked out of the house and towards my car. That was my last time I seen her for a while .

Five years later

I was heading to the airport . when I arrived at the air port I was looking for a parking spot, as soon as I find one I pulled up and cut the engine and got out of my car and walked the entrance of the air port. I walked over to the counter and handed my ticket to the lady at the desk she tore the ticket and handed me the sub and then I walked toward the tunnel so I can get in my seat. I was on my way down to new Orleans to visit some of my friends when I heard a voice a few row down. I turn to see who it was it her from the fair.

" I bet you don't remember me ." She said.

" Oh I bet ya I do, the heart doesn't forget. " I replied "I had a barbecue stain on my white t-shirt and you were killing me in the mini skirt and-red lipstick." I went on.

I took at the old photograph of us at the county fair. And I showed it to her. She looked at and And smiled. I was wondering why she was here, but then again I thought she had friends down in new Orleans like me . After she looked at it she handed it to me. And smiled again.

" Your going to New Orleans?" She asked.

Yeah something like that." I replied.

" Maybe we can meet up and do something." She said.

" That be cool, can I have your cell phone number ." I asked.

" Sure , its 797-1680.' SHE ANSWERED.

" I'll give ya a call sometime this week." I said.

" Yeah, that will be fine. " she respond.

As the Plane landed Bella and Were back to holding hands after five years later of remembering how I first seen her . everything is bringing back why I fell in love with her. She stopped me on the middle of the airport and took out the old photograph that was taken in the picture booth at the county fair. I still had my picture that she gave me. I smiled at her . she looked the same as she did five years ago, but older. we were almost 23 years old now. I didn't want her to leave but I was pretty sure that my friends were out there waiting for me. She walked outside and gave me a kiss again. Just like our very first kiss that we shared. And She watched me got in their car and drove off.  
All the way back to Jessica's and Mike's house I talked about her. I think it drove them nuts cause I couldn't stop talking about her. When I got to their house I went up to the guest room and threw my bags done and went to join Mike and Jessica for dinner since it was a long ride. Jessica made dinner for the three of us. of course she made my favorite meal, steak and Potatoes and a salad. She know that I won't eat on the plane so she-made it for me, even though Mike doesn't like it. He could live on spaghetti and meatballs all year. I really didn't like pasta much. AS we ate dinner I talk to them about our old friends from school. Who they haven't seen. Mike use to see Rose in junior high that's until she met Emmett. But they still talk on the phone. I even told them about Isabella,who is visiting some of her friends and we would eventually meet up somewhere. Which I couldn't wait to see her. as the night went on all I was thinking about was should I call her. But it would be to soon and I know she just went to see her friends. I went to their living room where I saw Jessica and Mike watching a movie. I had to go outside for a few minutes maybe this would help me. I had her cell phone number in my back pocket and my cell phone hanging on my belt. So I did do what I shouldn't have done dialed her cell phone and waited for her to pick up. Which surprise me she answered it on the second ring.  
"Hello Bella, here." she answered.  
"Hey Bella, it's me Edward,." I reply as I was looking at their front door.  
" Oh I thought you forgot about me!" she says.  
" How could I forget about you?" I ask.  
" Guys usually do." she answered.  
" Well the heart in my body doesn't forget." I responded.  
"Your so sweet." she reply.  
"Oh really." I say.  
"Yeah, like you said before something like that." she reply.  
"Oh the reason I called , would you like do to do something?" I ask.  
"Do you mean it?" she ask instead of answering my question.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I mean it." I reply.  
" Okay, that will be great, I would like to see you." she say.  
" Okay, I will meet you somewhere I will call you before I leave." I respond  
"Okay, well I got to go now." she say.  
" Okay, bye." I reply.  
" Bye." she says. As she hung up her cell phone.  
I hung up my phone and went back inside with a big smile on my face. Both of them turn to face me, they knew that I would probably be-with,Bella tomorrow. I know it was okay with them since they had to work. So the rest of the night I hung out with them both until they went to bed. Mike and I were planing a double date with Jessica and Bella. I don't know if she would like it but I was here to see my friends. So what would it hurt to take them with. I had the old photograph of us at the county fair so I told it out and showed him the picture of us. He looked at it and said she's pretty. I just looked at him like she's the most beautiful thing I laid my eyes on. It was about how I really felt about her that I know I would find her fives years later.  
"Yeah, she's friends with Rose." I said.  
"Really, she never mention her." He replied  
"Yeah, something like that." I respond 


End file.
